The Lion King: Adventures in the Pridelands
by A Lover of Stories
Summary: Taking place in between before the events from Simba's Pride and The Lion Guard this is a collection of stories centered around Simba the king of the Pridelands and his queen Nala and their newest member Alex a human who is lost and alone in the savanna unless he's in Simba's care. Also we have our friends Timon and Pumbba to along for this Lion's tale and also enemies as well.


**So around June, last year, i did a fanfiction in response to** **Superstarampharos story Child of PrideRock. Well** **i thought, i love Simba from The Lion King.** **And i would like to do a fanfiction of it. But heres the twist. A friend of mine who loves anthro animals gave me the idea of the Lion King characters adapting in a more anthropomorphic human like setting. Hell they talk! And Timon and Pumbaa make pop culture refrences, so it counts. Maybe if you don't think about it too much Lol** **. And to make it interesting this is going to take place before the events of Lion King 2 and The Lion Guard. And yes i do infact enjoy the Lion Guard. Disclaimer: No i don't own Lion King that belongs to Disney. Don't suee.**

Chapter 1 _Morning Glory_

The sun was starting to rise over the Pridelands. The rays blanketed the grasslands and all the way to PrideRock. Simba's eys began to squint from the blinding light. He finally opened them, gave a loud yawn that shook the entire cave and smacked his dry lips. He sat up from under the covers, which were made by leopard fur, he turned to his right to see Nala still sleeping peacefully. With a smile on his face Simba leaned down and kissed her unconscious lips. "Good morning my beautiful queen." he whispered in her ear. Nala simply groaned and turned away from the noise. Simba decided to poke her nose. "Simba.. don't disrupt the queen." she told him firmly in her sleep.

Simba smirked and gave her another kiss on the cheek. Then he quietly got out of bed and walked to the main part of the cave. There he saw the entrance through the cave where he was hit by a blast of sunshine and a fresh morning breeze.

From the corner of the cave was Alex sleeping in his bed. ' **Maybe he'd like to come outside with me** ' Simba thought to himself. He walked slowly to the boy's bed. He placed his head on his two furry arms, and just watched. Observing the peaceful look on the human's face. Simba gently placed his paw on the kid's shoulder and started shaking him. "Alex. Its time to get up." Simba said cheerfully. "Nooo..." said Alex. Alex ,8 years old, was lost in the middle of the Savanna during a Safari. He was found by Simba who made friends with him and he has been living with him and the rest of the pride for 3 years.

Simba leaned over and started nuzzling him with his wet and cold nose. Alex started tossing and rolling trying to evade the lion's nose, Alex started to giggle and kept protesting till suddenly he was awake. He sat up and pushed the nose away. "Simba! Its too early!" he said with a pout. "C'mon, lets get something to eat!" Simba playfully knocked the kid off from his bed with one paw and caught him with the other so he didn't hit the ground. They both smiled. "Well?" Simba kneeled on one knee as an offer for a piggy-back ride, Alex jumpedon nearly hurting Simba's back and held on tight and Simba neighed like horse and ran out of the cave, leaped on to the rocks and rocketed through the Savanna. They arrived at human village where they sat down next to Kenai, the human from the village who actually is a friend of Simba for a long time since he was a cub and taught him and other animals to communicate with humans. He gave Simba some zebra meat and Alex fruits and berries.

By the time the two came back all the lionesses left for the hunt while Nala got ready to head for the water hole. "Hey babe." Simba greeted. "Hey." Nala walked up to Simba, giving him a little kiss on the lips only to have Simba kissing back. Nala pulled away realizing Alex was there, with a hand over his eyes.

"So how are you this morning Alex?" she asked. "I'm fine. How about you." "I'm fine. I'm on my way to the water hole to meet up some friends, what are you two planning on doing today?" "Maybe hang out with Timon and Pumbba, what do you think Alex? Does that sound good?" "Yeah sure!" Alex agreed excitedly. "Well then i shall see you boys later." Nala winked at Simba suggestively as she headed out. "Welp, lets get it!"Simba exclaimed and the two raced outside.

 **End. Well that was fun. Please please please please comment letting me know if you liked it and follow me so I know. Thanks for read.**


End file.
